El comienzo del fin
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: La traición vista desde el lado de hitsugaya y hinamori Cap 7 UP! - x HitsuHina x
1. El regalo perfecto

El comienzo del fin

[El regalo perfecto]

_Todo comienza en un dia normal en la sociedad de almas antes de que la paz fuese destruida por las traiciones y grandes perdidas en el sereitei, antes de que cualquier malentendido hubiese ocurrido..._

_A lo lejos en un campo de entrenamiento se veian dos figuras una de ellas era de una joven con dos coletas con el emblema de teniente de la 5ta division y la otra con un simple traje de shinigami, con cabello largo y castaño._

-Hinamori-chan? -dijo la joven de cabello largo

-Que pasa?

-Tu cumpleaños es mañana no es asi?

-Si!!! que bueno que te acordaras

-Claro nunca lo olvidaria...(la verdad tienes la costumbre de recordarnolos T.T), y tienes planeado algo?

-Pues la verdad no tengo nada planeado ni nada parecido

-Ahhhh ya veo asi que tienes pensado pasarla con alguien - dandole codazos

-Noooo! como crees Aya-chan -algo ruborizada

-Vamos calmate solo bromeaba

-Vaya broma -en voz baja

-Dijiste algo?

-No nada no me hagas caso...

-Y bien?

-Que?

-Lo pasaras con el?

-Con quien?

-Vamos no te hagas la que no sabes... me refiero al señor orgullo

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Claro no conozco a nadie mas orgulloso que el

-Vamos el no es tan.............. pensandolo bien si lo es.... aunque.......

-Aunque??

-No nada... bueno es mejor regresar estoy algo cansada y aun hay mucho papeleo en la oficina.

-Bueno creo que tienes razon.. (aunque no me hayas contestado)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL ESCUADRON 10

_Habia una gran calma en el lugar no se escucha un solo ruido en todo el lugar al parecer todos tenian tiempo libre todos exepto dos personas, en una habitacion beia un gran monton de papeles en el escritorio que dificilmente dejaban ver a un joven shinigami de cabello blanco detras de ellos, muy concentrado en lo que su trabajo hasta que alguien interrumpio la quietud del lugar..._

-Matsumoto... se puede saber que rayos haces - dijo el capitan de la division 10

(nadie contesto)

-Oye Matsumoto te estoy hablando

(nada aun)

-Tsk.. - el joven se levanta de la mesa y se coloca detras del sofa en donde se encontraba la rubia de grandes pechos, se acerca lentamente y...

-MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

-Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! - se levanta del susto y se voltea hacia el joven- taicho me asusto no ve que estaba concentrada

-No se quien pueda concentrarse con el escandalo que tenias... por cierto ya terminaste tu parte del papeleo.

-Claro que si.

-Mmmmm en serio?? -lo dice dudando de la rubia - y donde estan? -mirando por todos lados

-A pues yo... - diciendolo en tono nervioso - ya los entregue

-En verdad? - busca debajo del sillon, la mesa, detras de la maceta, y hasta debajo de su propio escritorio

-Que pasa taicho no me tiene confianza...

-Y todavia lo preguntas.........

_**Flash back**_

_**-Matsumoto y el papeleo?**_

_**-A taicho ya esta listo lo ve - dejando el monton de hojas en la mesa - bueno ya me voy Yumichika e Ikkaku me esperan junto con el capitan Kyouraku para ir a beber sake.**_

_**-Esta bien creo...- no puedo creer que al fin hiciera su trabajo las veces pasadas los encontraba escondidos pero al parecer esta cambiando**_

_**- Se acerca a la mesa y recoje la primera hoja - bien parece que hizo un buen trabajo - levantando la segunda hoja - pero que .... una nota?**_

_**Taicho**_

_**Espero me perdone pero estaba algo fatigada con el trabajo pasado asi que decidi tomarme el resto del dia libre, espero no le moleste terminar el trabajo restante que me quedo e intente no desvelarse recuerde que "los niños que duermen creceran"**_

_**Atte. Matsumoto Rangiku**_

- Baja la nota mientras que varias venitas comienzan a brotar de su rostro - Matsumotoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

_**End Flash back**_

-A pero eso fue a causa de que estaba cansada ademas avance con el trabajo no es asi?

-Una hoja de 500 no es un avance... ademas de que te cansaste si siempre te escapabas y te ibas temprano

-A pero taicho una mujer necesita su sueño de belleza

-No es mi culpa que te desveles bebiendo sake, cambiando de tema que estabas haciendo? [volviendo a su escritorio para continuar]

-A envolviendo "el regalo" - continuando con lo que hacia

-Regalo??

-Se queda sorprendida y se dirige al escritorio - Queeeeeeee????? - golpeando el escritorio y tirando los papeles - no me diga que lo olvido

-No tires los documentos!!!!!!!!................ademas olvidar que?

-El cumpleaños taicho mañana es el cumpleaños de hinamori? -en tono un poco serio

-Recargando su mejilla en su mano - si ya lo sabia...

-.....Bueno terminare de envolver mi regalo

[Unos momentos despues]

-Termine!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hitsugaya voltea a ver con un poco de curiosidad...

_Sin embargo al voltear veo algo extremadamente obio con forma de televisor :D_

-Matsumoto.

-Si?

-No crees que es un poco obio

-El que Taicho? - Mirandolo algo extrañada

-Nada olvidalo

-Bien entonces llevare el regalo a mi habitacion para darselo a Hinamori mañana temprano

-Si esta bien (debo admitir que aunque sea obio se esmero con el regalo)

_Al pasar unos minutos despues de recoger el desastre de su teniente el joven capitan decide tomarse un descanso lo cual no es normal en el, se sienta en uno de los sillones en los que hace poco estaba su teniente, hundido en sus pensamientos sin más que hacer una palabra escapa de sus labios_

-Hinamori...

_**Flash back**_

_**-Nee nee shiro-chan**_

_**-Ya te dije que no quiero que me digas asi**_

_**-Vamos no te enojes**_

_**[suspirando] esta bien que quieres**_

_**-Toma - acercandole una caja blanca con un liston rojo**_

_**-Que es esto?**_

_**-Tu regalo**_

_**-Regalo?**_

_**-Si no lo recuerdas hoy es tu cumpleaños y como somos amigos es obio que te tenia que dar algo no?**_

_**-Ah gracias... [diciendolo de manera un tanto fria]**_

_**-Como que "Ah gracias" por que no estas emocionado, despues de todo es tu cumpleaños**_

_**-Por que habria de estarlo**_

_**-Vamos es una fecha importante que solo ocurre una vez al año**_

_**-Y eso que no es como si hubiese sido el dia en que naci es una tonteria**_

_**-bajando la cabeza un tanto deprimida - en verdad? bueno creo que si es tonto**_

_**-Notando la tristesa de su amiga - Por que rayos le importa tanto esto es un fecha y ya - penso para si**_

_**bueno tal vez no lo es tanto - evadiendo su mirada - por que aunque no sea el dia en el que nosotros nacimos seguimos existiendo y supongo que podemos seguir cumpliendo años...aunque sea desde el rukongai**_

_**La joven se quedo algo impactada al ver que **_

_**-Que bien que no estes triste - dijo pasa si - eh? desde cuando me importa eso**_

_**End Flash back**_

-Despues de un rato de recordar comienza a rascarse la cabeza y dice - Por que me preocupo tanto ni que fuera la gran cosa

_Al fijar la vista al frente descubre que algo falta en la oficina al levantarse va y nota que hay un enorme hueco, al parecer el televisor no estaba en cambio esta un monton de papeleo con otra nota.._

_**Taicho**_

_**Estoy muy ocupada con lo del cumpleaños de hinamori asi que necesitaba salir de la oficina... sabiendo que usted no me dejaria le dije que ya habia terminado espero me perdone y termine mi parte por mi.**_

_**Atte. Matsumoto Rangiku**_

_**P.D me hacia falta dinero asi que tuve que improvisar con el regalo**_

[enojado] esa matsumoto ya vera cuando la encuentre... - doblando el papel y guardandolo

_Una figura se veia corriendo alrededor dando vistasos en cada habitacion de los cuartes de la 10ma division hasta que al parecer dio con su objetivo..._

-A taicho que hace aqui? - dijo la rubia haciendose la despistada

-Como que "que hago aqui" - mostrandole la nota arrugada - es obio no..

-A eso perdon pero no tenia dinero asi que...

-La television no me importa mucho lo que me molesta es que de nuevo escondiste el papeleo

-A eso bueno pero no se llevara la tele o si?

-Eso es lo unico que te importa no lo iba a hacer pero como castigo por esconder los papeles si lo hare [tomando el "regalo" y saliendo de la habitación de la teniente]

[colgada del pie de su capitan] taichoooooo no se malo y ahora que le dare a hinamori

-Eso deviste pensar antes de intentar escaparte ahora quitate de encima y regresa a la oficina

[poniendose de pie] taicho no sea amargado, el papeleo que tiene no lo tiene que entregar si no hasta finales del mes por que se apresura tanto?

-No es bueno dejar las cosas para el final - en tono no muy convincente

-mmmm en serio.......no sera por otra razon? - en tono burlon

-A que te refieres?

-De seguro queria terminar para antes del cumpleaños de hinamori verdad? [dandole codazos]

-Que insinuas - mirandola furiosamente

-No nada - Sintiendo un escalofrio que recorria su cuerpo

_Ese dia en la tarde _

_al parecer el monton de papeleo habia terminado..._

-tsk... esa matsumoto se volvio a ir de nuevo con la escusa de que iba al baño.... bueno de todos modos ya era poco lo que quedaba [se pone de pie y se dispone a retirarse de la oficina en eso se topa con su querida teniente]

-Taicho ya regrese vaya asi que ya termino - disimulando una sonrisa

-Si no gracias a ti

-Vamos no sea asi por cierto iba a salir? A donde iba?

-A ningun lugar al que te importe

-No me diga eso vamos puede confiar en mi se trata de hinamori no es asi?

-Claro que no - volteando a otro lado

-Si claro - en tono burlon

-Te dije que no

-Si si lo que mi taicho diga - saliendo de la oficina

-Que rayos le pasa? esa no es forma de tratar a sus superiores, bueno que mas da lo unico que quiero es salir de esta oficina que ya estoy arto de estar metido aqui todo el dia.

_Al salir de los cuartes sin darse cuenta salio del territorio del 10mo escuadron y siguio caminando sin rumbo alguno algo pensativo de la nada algo lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras iba caminando un reiatsu muy conocido se acercaba rapidamente era inconfundible sin querer apresuro el paso para acercarce mas a el , doblo en una esquina y alguien lo golpeo haciendo que ambos calleran al suelo hitsugaya no queria toparsela asi solo queria saber el por que corria poco despues esa persona hablo._

-Hitsugaya-kun? que haces aqui?

Continuara...


	2. Orgullo o Amistad

-Es Hitsugaya Taichou

-Vamos no te pongas asi

-Por que corrias - simulando que no le importa aunque esa fuese la razón por la que se acerco a ella

-Eh? yo que estaba... .? -olvidando el motivo debido al encuentro repentino con el

-Como olvidas por que estabas corriendo - en tono molesto

_Unas voces a lo lejos se acercaban haciendo un gran escandalo diciendo Hinamori fukutaichou!! _

-Y esos quienes son pregunto Hitsugaya

-Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda - Rayos crei que los habia perdido

-Se puso de pie - Por que te persiguen tus propios subordinados - ayudandola a levantarse

-La verdad no estoy muy segura de lo que ocurrio

-Como que no - aun mas molesto

_**Flashback**_

_**-Estas de acuerdo Matsumoto-san? decia Aya-chan la amiga con la que Hinamori estaba hace rato**_

_**-Pero no se dara cuenta?**_

_**-Claro que no Hinamori-chan es muy despistada el problema es "El capitan Hitsugaya" [diciendo en tono burlon imitando su voz]**_

_**-Mi capitan no sera un problema el siempre sale a caminar cuando termina el trabajo supongo que quiere estar solo**_

_**-Muy bien haremos que se encuentra por "casualidad" con hinamori**_

_**-Eso sera dificil**_

_**-Lo se, pero valdra la pena intentarlo**_

_**-Pero dime como haras que sus subordinados la persigan?**_

_**-Eso no sera problema los shinigamis recien llegados de la academia idolatran a su querida teniente Hinamori la verdad ella se gano su cariño aunque no lo sabe, solo sera necesario decirles que mañana es el cumpleaños de hinamori y no tiene nada planeado [risa malvada]**_

_**-Eso le pasa por ser tan amable con todos... **_

_**-Si no sabe que les da esperanzas a los demas y los recien llegados que no tienen idea que ella tiene a alguien que no les permitira acercarsele de mas. [refiriendose a Hitsugaya obiamente]**_

_**-Siento lastima por los nuevos**_

_**-Esperemos salgan vivos de ahi**_

_**End Flash back**_

_Hitsugaya algo molesto por que la perseguien aunque aparentara estar molesto por que Hinamori no sabia por que la perseguian se coloco enfrente de hinamori y se quedo ahi, hinamori sin saber lo que ocurria solo se quedo detras de el, los demas shinigamis siguieron tras hinamori hasta ver a otro shinigami enfrente suyo el haori blanco era inconfundible todos se detuvieron derrepente a unos metros antes de toparse con Hitsugaya hicieron una reverencia diciendo al unisono Buenas tardes Capitan Hitsugaya._

-Se puede saber que hacen persiguiendo a Hinamori

-Eh? [todos los shinigamis se quedaron soprendidos al oir esto]

_Al igual que todos Hinamori se quedo sorprendida al ver que no se refirio a ella como Teniente Hinamori y aun con mas razon al frente de todos y sin querer lo nombro de una manera la cual no todos conocia, Shiro-chan?.... - dijo extrañada - Todos los shinigamis fijaron la mirada en el capitan mientras que uno de ellos iba a repetir lo dicho por la teniente, Shiro- .... antes de terminar con la frase el capitan los volteo a ver con mirada asesina dandoles a entender que mataria al primero que se riera o repitiera eso, los subordinados de la quinta division se quedaron en shock por esa mirada antes de que les dirijiera una sola palabra todos hicieron otra reverencia diciendo "con su permiso" saliendo corriendo del lugar antes de que ocurriese lo peor._

-Ahora me diras lo que paso - dandose la vuelta hacia ella aunque evadiendo su mirada

-No lo se todos se comportaban como siempre hasta que sali de la oficina despues de terminar el trabajo con el Capitan Aizen [ODIO MENCIONAR A ESTE MALDITO]

-Vaya asi que tambien terminaron el trabajo de su division

-Si el capitan Aizen dijo que necesitaba terminarlo hoy antes de la tarde por que saldria fuera del sereitei a atender unos asuntos

-Asi y cuando volvera?

-Dijo que regresaria en 3 dias - diciendolo tristemente

-Bien y que ocurrio despues - trantando de animarla cambiandole el tema

A cierto - se animo de nuevo - bueno sali y de repente uno de los recien asignados de la academia de shinigamis me pregunto si mi cumpleaños era mañana yo le conteste que si y despues me pregunto que si tenia algo planeado y le dije que no despues pregunto si queria salir con el pero antes de decirle no, llego otro y empujo al primero diciendo lo mismo y de nuevo conteste que no tenia nada planeado y asi fueron llegando y amontonandose más y más hasta que comenzaron a pelear entre si hasta que uno de ellos dijo "sera mejor que la teniente decida con quien saldra" yo me sorprendi por que en verdad no queria salir con ninguno de ellos, cuando derrepente se juntaron cerca de mi y no tube mas remedio que salir de ahi con el shumpo pero comenzaron a perseguirme y asi fue como termine huyendo de ellos.

-Ya veo - un gotita salio de la frente del capitan - Es cierto mañana es tu cumpleaños - haciendose el que no sabia

-Si (lo acabo de decir varias veces se dijo para si misma)

-Y por que no haras nada a ti te encantan esas cosas, o es por que aizen no estara

-No es por eso - jugando con sus pulgares

-Si claro (no engañas a nadie)

-Bueno un poco por eso pero la verdad no tenia nada planeado desde un principio

_Mientras hablaban al parecer no estaban solos, escondidas detras de un muro escondiendo perfectamente su reiatsu estaban nada mas y nada menos que su querida fukutaichou matsumoto y la amiga de hinamori las cuales estuvieron al tanto de todo..._

-Matsumoto-san - dijo en tono de susurro

-Si?

-Al parecer todo va como lo planeado

-Si tienes razón ahora veamos si el taicho le dice algo

-Esperemos se le baje el orgullo mientras estan ellos solos...

_-Hubo un silencio entre ellos aunque no fue nada incomodo ni nada parecido...hasta que Hitsugaya decidio hablar_

-Hinamori..... yo - diciendo un tanto nervioso lo cual no es normal en el

-Si, dime - lo observo extrañada ante su nerviosismo

-Si no tienes nada que hacer en tu cumpleaños..

-Si? - dijo un tanto confundida

-Pues si quieres... puedes.....

_Antes de por fin decirle algo a Hinamori ocurrio algo que ni Hitsugaya ni las que los espiaban esperaban..._

-Hinamori-kun - venia un shinigami de apariencia un poco aterradora

-Kira-kun? que haces aqui?

-Si que haces aqui? - dijo un tanto molesto

-A bueno es que crei que podriamos - bajando la vista un tanto sonrrojado

-Dime... - formando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-Dilo que vayas a decir kira - a ver si asi te largas

-Bueno pues.... como mañana es el el cumpleaños de Hinamori-kun...... pues queria ver si querias que..... salieramos a algun lado? - tartamudeando completamente

-Eh? eto.. lo siento kira-kun pero la verdad no tengo animos de organizar algo con todos..

-Ah no me referia a todos...- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar - ya veo..

_El joven teniente bajo su mirada sintiendose completamente rechazado hasta que Hinamori lo saco del shock en el que habia caido..._

-Kira-kun estas bien si querias organizar algo pues...

-A esta bien - interrumpiendola - si no quieres no te puedo obligar bueno nos vemos -se fue caminando con ganas de no haber dicho nada

-Que mal lo rechazaste (aunque ella no se diera cuenta que queria que solo salieran ellos dos)

-Eh? que no es que lo rechazara es que... [jugando con sus dedos]

-La verdad si la pasara con alguien, kira-kun no seria esa persona...

A ya veo querias estar con aizen (maldito suertudo...)

_Seguia pensando para si diciendo un sin fin de cosas de Aizen sin darse cuenta de lo que Hinamori iba a decir a continuación le interesaria mucho_

-Te equivocas Hitsugaya-kun [tartamudeando] al capitan aizen yo lo admiro mucho es como un padre para mi podria decirse.

-Hitsugaya - kun? - Moviendo una mano frente a su rostro intentando hacerlo reaccionar - ah cierto ahora que lo recuerdo que me ibas a decir acerca de mañana no es asi?

_Hitsugaya reacciono al oirla decir eso ignorando lo dicho anteriormente y se quedo helado sabia bien lo que le iba a decir pero cuando vio lo ocurrido con kira no queria pasar la humillacion de ser rechazado y menos el capitan del 10mo escuadron_

-Nada olvidalo de todos modos tengo que irme

-Ehhhhh ya te vas tan pronto por que? si ya terminaste el trabajo...

-Tengo cosas que hacer........... Nos vemos

_Antes de poder decirle algo el peliblanco desaparecio con el shumpo dejando a la teniente muy atras..._

-Si adios...

_Mientras tanto detras del muro donde los estaban espiando_

-Matsumoto-san - dijo en tono triste

-Que..

-No ocurrio nada

-Ya lo se yo tambien estaba oyendo

-Todo por culpa del tipo que da miedo

-Lo se a buena hora a kira se le ocurrio perder la timidez

-Supongo que ya es tarde para planear algo mas

-Si, bueno yo me ire tambien aun tengo que buscar un regalo para Hinamori

-Pero, Matsumoto-san

-Que?

-Hacia aya no hay mas que las oficinas de tu escuadron..

-Lo se - dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba casi saltando como niña pequeña

-Que estara planeando??

NoTa De La AuToRa: bueno aqui pongo la segunda parte se que no es muy bueno pero la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia con los fics pueden ver otro fic que hace mi amiga (estamos compartiendo la cuenta) la verdad ella si tiene talento para esto :D

Se nota la diferencia de verdad aunque duela T.T ademas ella esta haciendo Ichiruki pero yo Hitsuhina otra diferencia en fin espero les guste y dejen reviews

Atte. Shiro-Chappy .x.x.x.x.x.x Shiro part n_n


	3. Sentimiento Equivocado

_**Aqui la tercera parte voy rapido por que ya la habia comenzado la historia solo que no la habia publicado espero les guste n_n**_

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X_

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

_El dia habia llegado para la suerte de la joven shinigami la mayoria de los escuadrones habian terminado sus informes a exepción el de kempachi que no se preocupaba por cosas absurdas como papeleo y mucho menos su teniente la cual se la pasaba rondandando por las divisiones, pero tambien el escuadron 13 estaba ocupado por que su capitan seguia enfermo y sus oficiales no eran mas que unos borrachos..._

_Alrededor de ella estaban muchos conocidos de ella invitandola a celebrar sin embargo ella se negaba, mientras que otros traian presentes, al tener tanta atencion no noto que alguien estaba observando a lo lejos, sin decir ni hacer nada era el capitan de la 10ma división que aparte de que ocultaba su reiatsu para que no lo descubrieran, llevaba en su haori una pequeña caja con un lazo sin embargo no se acerco y se dispuso a seguir observando, cuando la teniente empezo a abrir lo que le habian traido llego la hora de kira y observo que le dio un enorme oso de peluche..._

-Jum ese idiota de kira no sabe que a hinamori no le gustan mucho los osos que poco la conoce - dijo Hitsugaya

-Te gusta Hinamori-kun -dijo kira

-C...laro Gracias Kira-kun

-Como hace eso? sabe perfectamente que no le gusta y aun asi dice que si, no entiendo por que es tan amable aunque eso es lo que me agrada de ella [dijo para si]

_Pasaron y pasaron los presentes y el capitan de la 10ma division no dejaba de quejarse de ellos... hasta que ubo uno que le llamo la atencion no por que fuese un bueno regalo presisamente..._

-Felicidades Hinamori -dijo la teniente de grandes pechos

-A gracias Rangiku-san que es?

-Por que me preguntas abrelo

-Esta bien [desenvolviendo el regalo]

_Todos alrededor se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que se encontraba dentro la caja habia nada mas y nada menos que una silla una comun y corriente bueno no tan comun por que era de las sillas que se encontraban en las oficinas de los escuadrones..._

-Te gusta??

-Si gracias... pero de donde sacaste esta silla

-A no te preocupes por eso

_Hitsugaya se quedo algo inpactado y a la vez furioso al ver que Matsumoto dejo el televisor pero aun asi se llevo la silla tanto que perdio la concentracion por un momento y sin querer su reiatsu quedo al descubierto, al ver su descuido decidio irse antes que alguien lo descubriera, aunque al parecer todos estaban alrededor de la teniente que no se dieron cuenta de ello, nadie exepto la joven teniente que identifico ese reiatsu inmediatamente al ver esto inmediatamente fue en su busca.._

_Intento salir de ahi pero todos estaban a su alrededor y no la dejaron, al ver esto Matsumoto le pregunto que si que le ocurria y dijo que iba a buscar a alguien, al decirle esto, hizo todo lo posible por llamar la atencion de todos la mayoria shinigamis de la 5ta division asi que no tuvo mucho problema en llamar su atencion._

_Al salir, fue corriendo de inmediato y vio a Hitsugaya caminando no muy lejos de ahi cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tras el, decidio detenerse era muy tarde para irse._

-Hitsugaya-kun - dijo algo agitada

-Que ocurre? - ocultando completamente la caja en su haori

-Eh? eso deberia preguntartelo yo

-No me ocurre nada

-Como que nada por que no te acercarcaste con todos

-Para que iba a hacerlo

-Pues.. - bajando la cabeza - no nada olvidalo (es cierto Hitsugaya-kun piensa que es tonto celebrar los cumpleaños)

-dandose la vuelta - bueno me tengo que ir.....

-Si, esta bien

-A por cierto...

-eh? - observandolo fijamente

-Feliz Cumpleaños - tras decir eso desaparecio de su vista [de nuevo T.T]

-Ah! Hitsugaya-k...

-sonriendo - Gracias

_Al disponerse a volver noto que en el suelo habia una caja la cual traia Hitsugaya, Hinamori sin dudar la recogio y vio que llevaba algo escrito en ella._

Feliz Cumpleaños Mojacamas

_La teniente se quedo sin palabras y simplemente sonrio, guardo la pequeña caja y se dispuso a regresar hacia donde sus demas amigos la esperaban, al poco tiempo en las oficinas del 10mo escuadron Hitsugaya se echo en el sillon de nuevo pensativo_ [_por que se quedo sin silla :D] _

-tsk.. tantos problemas para nada con tantos regalos supongo que el mio no era la gran cosa..

_**Flash back**_

_**En las afueras del Sereitei en el Primer Distrito del Rukongai se veia una figura rondando el lugar, queria pasar desapercibido sin embargo habia varias razones para que todo el mundo fijara su mirada en el, las mas notables eran su cabello blanco y su vestimenta el tan solo llevar un traje de shinigami era suficiente para que se fijaran en el pero ademas llevaba el inconfundible haori blanco de un capitan.**_

**-Un capitan - decian algunos**

**-Pero que hara aqui, habra ocurrido algo?**

**-No lo se, pero es extraño que un capitan ande por aqui**

**-Capitan? Ese enano es un Capitan no me lo puedo creer**

_**Al oir esa simple palabra el joven shinigami se dio la vuela e inmediatamente les grito.**_

**-Que dijeron? a quien le llaman enano**

**-Disculpelo Taicho-san no fue su intencion**

**-Tsk.. cada vez tienen menos respeto siguen igual que cuando vivia aqui**

**-**_**Andubo caminando por todo el lugar cosa que ni siquiera hacia cuando vivia ahi ignorando ahora la mirada de todos hasta que se decidio y entro a uno de las muchas tiendas que habia en el lugar, lamentablemente fue en el que mas se le quedaban viendo al andar observando al fin se decidio por algo que le llamo mucho la atención y decidio ir a pagarlo la dueña del lugar se le quedo viendo un momento hasta que despues dijo que lindo regalo seguro a tu novia le gustara.. Todos alrededor se le quedaron viendo aun mas, Hitsugaya no resistio la humillación y tomo el paquete en el que habian envuelto lo comprado, sin menor duda salio de ahi inmediatamente**_

**-Vaya los jovenes de hoy son testarudos u orgullosos - dijo la señora**

**End Flash Back**

_Antes de que Hitsugaya se quedara dormido alguien azoto la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que su querida teniente que venia borracha casi arrastrando a kira junto a ella._

-Taicho hip hola como esta - decia casi a punto de caerse junto con kira

-Matsumoto de nuevo tomaste de mas.

-No es nada Taicho hip ademas solo fue como 2 o 3 botellas de sake no es la gran hip cosa

-Por que vienes asi que no estaban con Hinamori?

-Quien? a si si pues vera...

_**Flash back (de nuevo)**_

_**Al parecer al fin todos habian terminado de felicitar a la teniente y de entregarle sus presentes antes de pasara otra cosa la teniente hizo una reverencia a todos - Gracias por se tan amables conmigo - al levantarse dio una timida y linda sonrisa haciendo que la mayorias de los shinigamis se sonrojaran un poco... - Lo siento pero tengo que irme - Hinamori se alejo rapidamente para que no se repitiera lo de ayer con sus subordinados, ellos se resignaron y decidieron irse... a excepcion de 3 shinigamis entre ellos Kira, Hisagi y Matsumoto.**_

**- Bueno yo tambien me retiro - dijo Kira**

**-Ehhhhhhhhh por que tan pronto - dijo Matsumoto **

**-Creo que tiene razon - dijo Hisagi en un tono no muy convincente**

**-Queee?? me rechazaras - dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al shinigami mientras le brillaban los ojos**

**-Ugh, bueno creo que no es tan tarde dijo el pelinegro**

**-Bueno yo si me ire - dijo haciendo una seña con la mano - Nos ve...**

**-No - dijo una muy molesta matsumoto - los tres iremos y punto - llevandose arrastrando a Kira**

**-Que le pasa a esta mujer casi no le hablo y se toma mucha confianza - dijo en voz baja**

**-Dijiste algo?**

**- No nada **

_**End Flash back**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso taicho

-(Ciento pena por Kira) - Emm y donde esta Hisagi

-A rayos sabia que algo olvidaba seguro se quedo por ahi en el camino

- Una gotita comenzo a caer de su cabeza - Ya veo, no tienes remedio Matsumoto.. Matsumoto?

_La rubia ya se habia sentado y recargado en la pared y se quedo dormida tirando a Kira al piso... El peliblanco solo los ignoro y decidio irse de ahi.._

_Comenzaba a anochecer sin embargo no fue a dormir, despues de andar sobre los techos del Sereitei se detuvo y se recosto en un techo a contemplar el cielo nocturno._

_UNAS HORAS DESPUES..._

_Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando alguien se asomo por encima de su cabeza._

-Hola Shiro-chan - dijo en tono alegre

-Hinamori! - se levanto de golpe - q...que haces aqui?

-Nada solo andaba por los alrededores y fue cuando te vi

-Ohh - al voltearla a ver noto algo extraño en ella - Hinamori?

-Si?

-Tu cabello...esta algo...

-Ah eso decidi peinarme diferente eso es todo, no te gusta?

-Emm... no es como si me importara me da igual - usando su tono frio de nuevo

-Eres malo Hitsugaya-kun - haciendo una rabieta

-Nunca cambiaras - haciendo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Eh?

-Nada olvidalo

_Ambos continuaron hablando sin darse cuenta del pasar de las horas, hasta que se hizo notar el cansancio de Hinamori cuando ella dio un enorme bostezo._

_-_Awwwhhhh vaya creo que me esta dando sueño

-Jum aun pareces una cria que necesita dormir temprano

-Oye no me digas eso.. eres malo Shiro-chan

-Que es Capitan Hitsugaya

-No te dije que cuando estuvieras en la misma academia de shinigamis te llamaria por tu apellido

-Pero ahora soy tu superior

-No, como lo prometi ahora eres Hitsugaya-kun

-Tsk que poco respeto - volteando hacia otro lado haciendo una rabieta

-Bueno mejor me voy que estoy cansada

- ...................- siguio guardando silencio

- ( tu tampoco cambias Shiro-chan)

_Sin que Hitsugaya se diera cuenta se fue acercando a el pero antes de poder reaccionar Hinamori beso su mejilla.. _

-Buenas noches Shiro-chan

El shinigami puso su mano en su mejilla en donde lo beso y volteo a verla muy extrañado de lo que acababa de pasar, sin saber que decirle lo unico y mas obio era seguir insitiendo en recordarle su actual rango - Que no es Shiro...- antes de continuar la shinigami ya se habia dado la vuelta dejando ver su cabello recogido con una pieza de tela sobre él, sujeto con un liston azul.

-Ese liston...... no puede ser - busco dentro de su haori y no estaba - no es posible como lo encontro!!

Continuara....

Nota de la Autora: Bueno la verdad leo fics y te quedas creo que si puedo hacer uno pero a la hora de la hora tienes que pensar en la forma de actuar de cada uno la verdad aun no quiero que los personajes descubran lo que sienten (por que eso hare) seguire mas o menos la historia de Tite Kubo pero destacando mucho el Hitsuhina... y asi le dare un supuesto final a la saga de los Arrancar visto de la parte de Hitsugaya y Hinamori claro... y que pasa despues de ello

Atte: Shiro-chappy **Shiro's part n_n**


	4. Corta Despedida

Bueno aqui la continuacion quiero ir mas o menos con la historia detallando las parte en donde sale hitsugaya y hinamori al final creo que ya sabran que parte es bueno invente todo menos lo ultimo casi... espero les guste :D

**_Bleach no es mio todo le pertenece a tite kubo-sama y si fuese mio creo que el protagonista seria alguien mas xD bueno algo asi..._**

La teniente se dirigio a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir desaciendo el peinado que traia y solamente sujetandolo con el liston, se recosto y simplemente veia el techo....

-Veo que aun lo recuerdas Shiro-chan... -Despues de eso se quedo dormida

[Soñando]

-Nee shiro-chan

-Que quieres

-Mira no es lindo - mostrandole un liston

-Que tiene de especial es un liston comun

-En serio? a mi me gustan mucho

-Y por que no lo compras

-...No, creo que no tengo tanto dinero como para desperdiciarlo en esto....

-Se esta haciendo tarde si no lo compraras vamonos ya o te dejare

-Pero Shiro-chan tu dijiste que me acompañarias

-Tu me obligaste no tuve opcion

-Estabien vamonos ya... amargado - diciendo en voz baja.

-Que dijiste!!

-Nada nada apurate

El peliblanco se quedo observando y penso - Tanto le gustan estas cosas vaya que es extraña - despues de eso continuaron su camino

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES....

-Ah asi que aqui estas

-Shiro-chan

-Hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme asi, estoy comenzando a artarme!!

-Vamos no seas asi

-Y que hacias aqui sola

-Eh? a solo pensaba

-Eres extraña

-Mira quien lo dice tu tienes la costumbre de subirte a los techos y hacer lo mismo

-Eso es diferente

-Es lo mismo

-No lo es y punto y se puede saber que pensabas?

-Pues...- su cara se volvio seria y dejo de verlo a la cara

-Que ocurre - respondiendo a la seriedad de ella

-Te lo iba a decir antes pero no sabia como decirtelo

-Que cosa?

-Pues......yo.....

-Dilo ya

-He decidido ir a la academia de shinigamis.

-Que tu que? que estas diciendo como iras a un lugar asi por que?

-Sabes quiero ser como los shinigamis y hacer todo lo posible para que haya paz tanto aqui como en el mundo humano..

-Es muy dificil convertirte en un shinigami y lo sabes bien, no se por que de repente dicidiste eso

-Lo se pero aun asi yo...

-Haz lo que quieres como si me importara - alejandose rapidamente del lugar

-Que pasa con el...

_Al dia siguiente_

_-_Buenos Dias shiro-chan

-Ah si

-Ibas a algun lado?

-Si

-A donde?

-A caminar

-Puedo ir

-No, no estoy de humor adios - dijo mientras se iba

- Por que te comportas asi, pareciera como que si me evitaras - dijo algo irritada

-No te enojes con Toshiro - dijo la anciana que vivia con el peliblanco

-Ah buenos dias, eh como que no me enoje con el? si el es el que me ha estado evitando

-Entiendelo, el me conto que te irias a la academia de shinigamis dentro de poco pero lo note un poco triste cuando lo dijo

-Eh? triste por que?

-Piensa un poco Toshiro no tiene a nadie mas que a ti, el no quiere que te vayas pero no te lo dice por que sabe que quieres entrar en esa academia

-.....ya veo asi que era eso, nunca lo pense de esa forma, me tengo que ir nos vemos luego - salio corriendo en busca de el

Tras unas horas de buscar por todos lados se detuvo cerca de un lago a las afueras de el pueblo sentia que sus piernas no le respondian y se echo en el cesped a tomar un descanso...

-Por que no me dijo nada yo hubiera...- de repente dejo de hablar y recordo lo que la "abuela" de Hitsugaya le dijo [el sabe que quieres entrar en esa academia]

-Que tonta soy se lo dije sin pensar en como reaccionaria...... tengo que disculparme pero donde podra estar?..................Lo tengo se puso de pie y se dirigio de nuevo a la casa en donde Hitsugaya y su abuela vivian.

-Vaya asi que aqui estabas dijo subiendo al techo y decias que no tenias la costumbre de subirte a los techos

-Que quieres

-Emmm.... bueno queria disculparme

- Por que? - dijo sin voltearla a ver

-Pues por no haberte dicho que opinabas acerca de irme a la academia

-Ya te dije que eso no me importaba

-...... pero sabes no significa que me quedare ahi siempre sabes podemos salir a veces cuando tengamos tiempo libre..

-Eso es solo en la academia y lo sabes bien al entrar y ser parte de los 13 escuadrones no se te permite salir a menos que se trate de una mision

-No digas eso Shiro-chan

-Que no me digas Shiro-chan cuantas veces tendre que repetirtelo

-................Te llamare por tu apellido cuando entres a la misma escuela que yo - dijo mientras sonreia

-El se levanto y la vio fijamente por un momento hasta que desvio su vista diciendo - No bromes por que iria ahi

-Esta bien entonces siempre seras Shiro-chan para mi...

_Las semanas pasaron hasta que llego el momento de decir adios, solo estaban presentes los amigos de Hinamori y Hitsugaya su abuela no se sentia muy bien y estaba en cama descansando..._

-Gracias por venir a despedirse - dijo Hinamori a sus amigos

-Era obio que vendriamos buena suerte Hinamori - dijo uno de ellos

-Si esfuerzate - dijo la otra persona

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir

-Si gracias por venir

_Ahora solo quedaban Hinamori y Hitsugaya_

-No hagas que te expulsen oiste

-Claro que no, como crees

-Hump siempre te metes en problemas eras muy despistada y torpe a veces

-Oye no me digas eso

-Cuidate - dijo en voz baja

_Al oir esto se lanzo a el y lo abrazo - tu tambien cuidate Hitsugaya- kun... - el no podia creerselo por primera vez lo llamo por su apellido - Hina...mori...? ella se separo de el y se echo a correr_

-Nos vemos Shiro-chan volvere cuando tenga tiempo libre - dijo de nuevo sonriente

-(nunca cambias verdad)- .......Si, y nunca vuelvas MomoMojacamas

[Fin del Sueño]

_A la mañana siguiente el sol se asomaba por la ventana de su habitacion iluminando el lugar completamente haciendo que la teniente despertara.._

-Awww -dando un enorme bostezo - ya es de dia? -Mirando su relog medio dormida - Vaya ya son las 11:00 - Cerrando de nuevo los ojos - ...............Las 11:00 - saltando de la cama - oh no se me hizo tarde la reunion de rutina era a las 9:00.

_Se vistio y salio de inmediato a donde se organizaba la reunion para aclarar los asuntos pendientes menores de los escuadrones despues de un rato al fin llego y abrio las puertas diciendo._

- Lo siento mucho me quede dormida y se me hizo tarde haciendo una reverencia

-Hinamori-kun - dijo Kira que hablaba con Renji un amigo de la Academia - Vaya que irresponsable eres

-Oye no me hables asi Abarai-kun

-Hum puedo hablarte como quiera ahora que estaremos al mismo nivel

-Al mismo nivel - dijo un tanto confundida

-Hinamori-kun a Abarai-san lo asenderan a Teniente dentro de poco

-Que en serio? Felicidades, ah ya se lo dijiste a Kuchiki-san

-No es una sorpresa

-Como esperas que lo sea se enterara tarde o temprano

-No, ella se ira a una mision en el mundo humano no volvera dentro de un rato por eso se lo dire cuando regrese

-En serio vaya que bien - dijo sorprendida

-Por cierto Abarai-kun a donde dijiste que iria Kuchiki-san

- Ah si a un pueblo llamado Karakura....

_Continuara..._

_Nota de la autora: creo que ya comienza a tener sentido no? creo que este fic se basara en la historia original vista desde la sociedad de almas mas o menos pero obio principalmente en mi querido Shiro-chan_

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Atte. Shiro-chappy - Shiro's part n//n_


	5. Angustia Oculta

_**Tanto los personajes como parte de la historia no son mios son como he dicho anteriormente propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama**_

Bueno aqui otra parte de mi fic perdon pero para seguir la historia estoy poniendo de nuevo que paso auque supongo ya todos saben... en fin en este hablare mas de Renji que nada lo se es un fic Hitsuhina pero tenia que salir el cabeza de piña... solo saque poco a Hinamori y ahora no mencione a Shiro-chan :( pero en el que sigue si lo hare las partes son sacadas tanto del manga como la serie xD y le agrege una que otra cosa

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los dias pasaron y todo regreso a la normalidad, cuando ambos se topaban por casualidad simplemente no decian ni tocaban el tema y conversaban acerca del trabajo entre quejas que Hitsugaya daba sobre su teniente.

-Bueno tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos - dijo el peliblanco

-Si adios

Se dirijio a ver a su amigo renji, pues al parecer su capitan le habia dado el dia libre y no tenia nada que hacer, al estar serca de la oficina del 6to escuadron se asomo levemente intentando que solo renji la viera pues no era muy agradable toparse con el frio capitan de la division 6, pero fue muy tarde al abrir ligeramente la puerta Byakuya se adelanto abriendola de golpe.

-Se puede saber que haces espiando por aqui - con su tipico tono autoritario

-Lo siento mucho Capitan Kuchiki - haciendo reverencia - Es que buscaba a Abarai-ku... que diga al Teniente Abarai

-No esta aqui, fue a recoger una orden para una mision que se nos sera asignara - cerrando de nuevo la puerta de golpe

-Cla.....ro muchas gracias (pobre abarai-kun no se como soporta esto todos los dias

Dirigiendose a al primer escuadron donde se asignaban las misiones alcanzo a observan a Renji quien estaba fuera de las oficinas sin moverse ni un poco, la shinigami se acerco lentamente y como siempre lo saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro, - buenos dias Abarai-k...un?

El shinigami esta completamente ido sosteniendo un papel sobre su mano se le podia notar que lo observaba y lo leia varias veces, como queriendo ver si lo que sus ojos observaban era cierto.

-¿Abarai-kun que ocurre? - tocando su manga haciendolo volver a la realidad

-Hinamori? a perdon no te senti llegar, no pasa nada estoy bien

-No te ves bien que ocurre puedes decirmelo confia en mi

-..... no te puedo engañar verdad - fingiendo una sonrrisa - Lee esto por favor - Dandole el papel

-Eh? una misión

_**Misión Especial de captura**_

_**Escuadron asignado: **__6to Escuadron_

_**Nos han llegado informes de que la Srita. Kuchiki Rukia a cometido una grave falta, creemos que la sospechoza a traspasado sus poderes de shinigami a un humano, tambien su estadia en el mundo humano ha expirado, necesitamos que tanto el capitan de la respectiva división como el teniente acudan lo mas pronto posible y capturen a la sospechoza para poder dictar su castigo.**_

**-**No es posible, pero como paso esto no creo que Kuchiki-san haya hecho algo asi

-Yo tampoco ( en que rayos estas pensando rukia! )

-Descuida todo saldra bien - tomando su mano y colocando de nuevo el papel

-Gracias Hinamori

-No hay de que - llendose -( Es mejor dejarlo solo aunque me preocupa un poco lo de Kuchiki-san me pregunto si todo esto sera verdad) - debo contarle al capitan aizen

En el escuadron 5

La joven contaba detenidamente todo lo ocurrido para ella su capitan la hacia sentir a salvo y podia contarle lo que fuera sabia que el estaria ahi para escucharla

-Lo peor de todo capitan es que la acusan de cosas graves - mirando hacia el piso

- Eh? - Eso ultimo llamo la antencion del capitan

-Si, dicen que le traspaso sus poderes a un humano y que este fue capaz de hacer retroceder a un menos grande hacia el hueco mundo y eso que apenas habia adquirido los poderes de Kuchiki-san

El capitan cambio su semblante y se torno un poco serio, al parecer eso ultimo lo habia tomado por sorpresa...

-¿Capitan? ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada- poniendose de pie - bien hay que continuar con los entrenamientos Hinamori - saliendo de la oficina

-Si..... ( ¿Que le ocurre capitan Aizen?)

_Las noticias llegaron rapidamente a toda la sociedad de almas era inebitable pues el crimen de Kuchiki Rukia era serio demasiado, ademas era miembro de la distinguida familia Kuchiki, el dia llego y tanto el capitan como el teniente de la división 6 fueron al mundo de los vivos para traer a la criminal, esa misma noche ambos volvieron trayendo a Rukia de regreso alguien observada desde las sombras sin embargo nadie noto su presencia..._

-Mmmm asi que eso paso... esto sera divertido - desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche

A la mañana siguiente

Alguien estaba dando vueltas en circulos cerca de la oficina del sexto escuadron.

-¿Que deberia hacer? ¿Estoy preocupada? No he visto a Abarai-kun estos dias ¿que hago? ¿que hago?

-Bien entrare Abarai-kun es mi amigo y tengo derecho a saber que le ocurre ¿No?

-Consupermiso - Haciendo reverencia - Disculpe la molestia esta el Teniente Abarai?

-Ah Teniente Hinamori buenos dias!! - contesto un oficial de la division 6- Lo lamento hoy es el dia libre del teniente Abarai y el Capitan Kuchiki fue llamado por el comandane general par dar su informe sobre una mision de la que acaba de volver asi que ninguno de ellos estara aqui por el resto del dia.

-Ya veo... Gracias, perdon por la molestia

-No se preocupe teniente Hinamori- sonriendo

-Bien, muchas gracias

+Celda de retención del 6to escuadron+

-Hey hasta cuando vas a seguir asi Rukia?, por lo menos deberias comer o no resistiras mucho en ese estado

-Estar como simplemente no tengo hambre Teninete Abarai

-¿Aah? ¿Que te pasa te molesta que sea teniente?

-No para nada, simplemente admiro lo mucho que te esforzaste para aumentar tanto tu posición en los dos meses que me fui, ¿No es perfecto? ¡Animo Teniente!, ¡Es tan fuerte Teniente!, ¡Que cejas tan grandes Teniente!

-Te voy a matar.., por que no sales y me lo dices en mi cara!

-... Renji,

-¿Que quieres?

-¿En verdad voy a morir?

-Pues claro idiota y te ejecutaran en poco tiempo

-....Ya veo asi que era cierto

- Ah.... ¡Eres tonta era una broma!, ¡una broma!

-Como diablos bromeas con eso! - irritada

-En este momento el Capitan Kuchiki se dirige al cuartel general a dar su informe, probablemente pida una reducción de tu sentencia, el es tu hermano ¿No? el no dejara que te maten enfrente de el.

-No, el me mataria

-Pero que dices

-Lo se muy bien, se como es el en los 40 años desde que me adopto la familia Kuchiki el no me a visto a la cara ni una vez

Alguien entro a la celda era el capitan Kuchiki quien venia a informarle a la acusada el castigo que se le habian asignado

- Que fue lo que dijo!!! Capitan Kuchiki

-Tal y como lo dije no me hagas repetirlo, la criminal Kuchiki Rukia, será ejecutada dentro de 25 dias, es la decisión final de la sociedad de almas

-Rukia, esta sera nuestra ultima conversación hasta el dia de tu ejecución - saliendo de la habitación

-....

-Hey no deberías estar tan deprimida, quizas las cosas cambien por completo.

-No pasa nada

-¡¡Mentirosa!! ¡¡Estas preocupadisima!! ¡¡Te estoy hablando por lo menos mirame!!

-Esa es la decisión de la camara de los 46 no puede alterarse, no te preocupes por mi. Sabia que esto terminaria asi desde el principio.

-Rukia...

-No pasa nada!! - sonriendo alegre

-Eh?

-Pena de muerte... ¿Crees que esa decisión me hará sentir deprimida?, ¿Por que pones esa cara?, pareciera que estuvieras preocupado por mi... sería mejor que te preocuparas por esas enormes cejas que tienes, eres un tipo extraño con tatuajes en sus cejas

-¿Quien va a preocuparse por ti?, como si me importara lo que te pasara!, lo mejor es que te ejecuten lo antes posible - saliendo y cerrando de golpe.

+Ya fuera de la celda de retención+

-Tsk.. maldición (¿Entiendes lo delicado del tema? ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?)

-Pena de muerte... ¿De verdad es esto lo correcto capitan Kuchiki?

-Maldita sea - dando un golpe a la pared

-Ah Teniente Abarai, buenos dias - diciendo un miembro de su escuadron

-¿Otra vez tu que quieres?

-Ah no nada solo venia a saludarlo

-Lo acabas de hacer hace poco

-Ah lo siento no queria acerlo enojar - haciendo reverencia

ALERTA ALERTA SE HAN DETECTADO INTRUSOS A LAS AFUERAS DE LA ZONA OESTE AVISO DE EMERGENCIA DESDE LA ZONA 3 HASTA LA 8

-¿Intrusos?, eso es imposible - dijo el joven shinigami

-Tsk... - saliendo de inmediato de ahi

-Ahhh Teniente Abarai a donde se dirije!!

-Maldición, maldición, maldición, lo unico que me falta quien demonios podra ser en un momento como este... Pero que!! - deteniendose en seco - Esta presencia no puede ser, imposible como llego aqui ese maldito de Kurosaki Ichigo

-Huh?, alguien se acerca - escondiendose

...... ¿El capitan Ichimaru? ¿Que hace aqui?

Renji tan solo observo la bienvenida que le dio a Ichigo y su grupo, mirando impactado de que incluso le rebano el brazo al guardian de la puerta por dejarlos entrar, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver era como liberaba su zampakuto Shinsou y saco volando a Ichigo con todo y el guardian cerrandose la puerta tras el.

-.....Parece ser que no habra por que preocuparse por Kurosaki Ichigo nunca mas...

+Al dia siguiente+

-Que dijo capitan!, lo que oiste han acortado el tiempo de rukia ahora solo quedan 14 dias tambien, se te a asignado a ir como escolta para trasladarla a la camara de arrepentimiento para evitar que la criminal escape.

-Si, entiendo ( ¿Criminal? ¿Por que la llama asi? ¡¡es su hermana!! )

-¿Que ocurre?

-No nada, consupermiso

Despues de trasferirla se dirijia nuevamente a su escuadron.

**Flash back (mini)**

**-Hay cierta información que aun no esta confirmada, ¿Sabias que que ayer entraron ryokas a la sociedad de almas?, eran cinco uno de ellos era un shinigami con una espada del tamaño de su cuerpo y cabello naranja.**

**La cara de la shinigami se ilumo repentinamenta haciendo volver por ese instante el brillo de sus ojos que hace mucho no hacia notar.**

**End Flash back**

-Habia pasado mucho tiempo... desde que vi su rostro tan iluminado, el capitan Ichimaru los recibio lo mas probable es que ya no sigan vivos.

-Hey, hola cuanto tiempo sin verte Abarai - dijo apareciendo alguien al frente de los ojos del teniente

-Capitan Aizen?

-Podemos hablar un momento?

-Eres amigo de Kuchiki Rukia no es cierto... son amigos desde que vivian en el Rukongai

-Ah si

-Te preguntare directamente, desde tu punto de vista ¿Ella debe morir?

-¿No crees que es extraño? sus crimenes fueron traslado de poder a un humano y regreso tardio, jamas habia escuchado que se dictara sentencia de muerte tan solo por eso, ademas acortaron el tiempo precio a la ejecucion de 36 a 28 dias y ahora a tan solo 14, para mi hay alguien detras de todo esto, tengo un mal presentimiento

-Espere Capitan Aizen eso quiere decir...

NOTIFICACION PARA LOS CAPITANES NOTIFICACION PARA LOS CAPITANES SE LES SOLICITA PARA UNA JUNTA DE EMERGENCIA REPITO NOTIFICACION PARA LOS CAPITANES SE LES SOLICITA PARA UNA JUNTA DE EMERGENCIA!!

-¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?

continuara...

**Nota de la Autora**

**_Shiro-chappy: _****Bueno solo una cosa que decir**

**PERDON!!!!!!!!!! no puse Hitsuhina bueno pondre a la que sigue todos saben que esta apunto de ocurrir o no? bueno dejen reviews :D**

**Nos vemos**

**Atte. Shiro's part n_n**


	6. Acusaciones

**Bueno aqui continuo.... perdon se que mi fic no es tan descriptivo podria decirse pero comen se nota no habia hecho fics hasta que una amiga me dijo de fanfiction la parte de chappy xD bueno espero tengan piedad de mi y dejen reviews n_n bueno espero poder ser mas descriptiva despues jojo y mas cuando ponga lo que siente hitsugaya cuando le pasa todo a hinamori... bueno continuo todo tanto el manga como los personajes no me pertenecen ambos son propiedad de Tite kubo-sama que esta nadando en billetes en este momento o en yenes lo que sea que se use aya euros que se bueno aqui hay mas Hitsuhina que en el pasado es que tenia que salir renji no? en fin por lo menos los mencionare mas :D**

-------------------------------------------------- + ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- + --------------------------------

Mientras la reunión de capitanes era llevada a cabo a los tenientes de igual manera los mandaron a llamar a reunión.

-Tsk... es la primera vez que utilizo mi banda de teniente en realidad es muy molesta - Dijo renji

-Si yo tambien - respondio Iba teniente de la septima división

Mientras caminaban Renji noto una presencia conocida familiar se asomo de inmediato para confirmar a su propietario

-Ah, asi que si eras tu

-Abarai-kun, Iba-san - dijo Hinamori

-¿Hinamori que pasa? ¿solo estas tu?

-Asintiendo - si eso parece

-Todos lo tenientes estan esparcidos por toda la sociedad de almas ocupados con sus tareas

-Huh? - volteo a ver para ver de quien era la voz

-Reunirlos tardara por lo menos medio dia - dijo matsumoto desde la entrada

-Ah eres tu Rangiku

-suspirando- Intente explicarle a mi capitan que era inutil venir tan pronto pero fue inutil, que problema

-Eh quien decias que era tu teninete Rangiku?

-Acuerdate - se acerco iba - Ese tal Hitsugaya

-Ah el niño genio, vaya problema

-Etooo, Abarai-kun - dijo la teniente con voz baja

-Eh? que pasa Hinamori

-Has visto al capitan Aizen?,

-Emmm pues... - callo al instante pues un recuerdo le llego a la cabeza en el cual las palabras las palabras de Aizen se repetian nuevamente - Abarai-kun desde tu punto de vista ¿Ella debe morir? -(Tsk...Que esta pensando Capitan Aizen)

-Abarai-kun? - pregunto la chica algo desconcertada

-No. No lo he visto para nada

-Ultimamente ha estado muy raro, y esta mañana aun mas cuando le pregunto algo el se queda callado y no me responde nada, y no se que hacer... - a punto de romper en llanto

-No te preocupes no es nada

-Eh? - mirandolo con unas pocas de lagrimas en sus ojos

-Lo mas seguro es que esta pensativo y por eso a veces no te contesta eso es todo no es nada al igual que esta estupida reunión

-Si, gracias Abarai-kun - dandole una tierna sonrrisa

-De nada (¿Maldición que rayos sucede? ¡¿Que esta pasando Capitan Aizen?!

Mientras tanto la el salon principal de la primera división la reunión se llevaba a cabo abrieron la puerta repentinamente dejando ver al Capitan de la tercera división Ichimaru Gin, el cual era el motivo de la reunión de los capitanes de los 13 escuadrones a exepcion del de la treceava pues estaba enfermo.

-Bien y ahora expliquenos el movito de su reciente conducta - dijo el comandante general

-Que pasa no es un poco exagerado haber llamado a todos tan pronto?, todos y cada uno de los capitanes de la sociedad de almas estan aqui por mi.

-No te hagas el tonto - Dijo el capitan de la 11va división Zaraki Kempachi - Te enfrentaste tu solo contra los ryoka no es asi?, pero lo peor de todo es que los dejste vivos acaso alguien de tu rango no puede matar a cuatro o cinco ryokas?

-¿Ah? no estan muertos - intentando mostrar sorpresa - Crei que estaban muertos creo que mis habilidades se estan desgastando un poco..

-No te hagas el tonto y deja ya tu teatrito - dijo el capitan de la 12va Mayuri - En nuestro nivel de capitanes es imposible no darse cuenta de si el enemigo esta o no muerto, tengo la impresion de hubo negligencia de tu parte...

-Tsk... ya comenzaron con sus estupidas peleas entre ancianos de nuevo - Dijo Hitsugaya

-Vamos vamos lo haces sonar como si los hubiera dejado ir a proposito

-Ya basta!! - grito el comandante general - En general ¿conoces la razon por la que fuiste llamado? ¿no es asi?, recientemente actuaste por tu voluntad y tambien has desobedecido las ordenes y no tengo que mencionar que dejaste en verguenza el rango de capitan dejando ir a esos ryoka. Asi que... que tienes que decir en tu defensa Ichimaru!!

-Nada - dijo como si nada

-¿Perdon?

-No tengo nada que decir todo fue debido a mi ineptitud, no intentare dar ninguna excusa...

-Bien entonces recibiras un castigo

-¡Espera Ichimaru!

ALARMA URGENTE ALARMA URGENTE HAY INVASORES DENTRO DE LA CIUDAD PREPAREN LAS FUERZAS DE PROTECCION

-Son esos ryoka de nuevo? - dijo el capitan de la onceava con bastante entusiasmo mientras salia corriedo fuera del salon donde se realizaba la reunión

-Espera Kempachi aun no a terminado la reunión - dijo Aizen

-No hay remedio - hablo el capitan general - la reunión se pospondra por el momento despues les informare acerca del castigo de Ichimaru, por ahora cada quien regrese a sus puestos de defensa de inmediato.

Todos los capitanes fueron saliendo y pasando hacia los lados de Ichimaru hasta que Aizen se topo con el cara a cara sin embargo se detuvo despues de pasarlo para que no se dieran cuenta los demas..

-Fues bastante conveniente Ichimaru

-De que me estas hablando - pronunciando aun mas su sonrisa

-Sera mejor que no me subestimes

Despues de eso dispuso a retirarse a su puesto correspondiente sin notar que alguien habia escucha su pequeña conversación, era Hitsugaya que ya habia notado que el Capitan de la 5ta tanto como el de la 3ra estaban extraños ultimamente.

-.... (Que rayos esta tramando Ichimaru, acaso Aizen sabe algo?) - dirigiendo la vista al capitan que se alejaba de la sala lentamente - (Sera mejor que le diga esto a ella)

Todos los capitanes de dirigieron a sus respectivos escuadrones

-Taichooooo!!!!!!

El joven capitan volteo a ver era imposible equivocarse se trababa de su teniente

-Que pasa Matsumoto..., que ocurrio con la reunión de tenientes?

-Ah se pospuso... ademas casi no habia nadie como le habia dicho - en tono de burla

Muy tarde Hitsugaya ya se habia ido de ahi no dejaria que su teniente le reprochara en cara cosas que no valian la pena mencionar

-Taichooo - deprimida - lo hizo de nuevo... -llendo tras el

*Pensativo*

-Taicho? taicho... Taicho!! - grito al final

-Saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Que quieres?

-Taicho por que no me contestaba le pasa algo?

-No nada

- ....Huh? que es esa sensación

-Preparate Matsumoto algo se acerca...

El cielo comenzo a tornarse gris momentaneamente un objeto extraño se aproximaba directamente al escudo que protegia al sereitei de invasores

-Ha golpeado contra el escudo - exclamo el capitan de la 5ta

-Por si acaso hare que esten preparados - dijo la teniente haciendo una seña con su brazo para que retrocedieran

Un gran estruendo se escucho por todo el sereitei haciendo que todos y cada uno de los shinigamis presentes quedaran impacatados por lo ocurrido nunca en su estadia en la sociedad de almas habian visto algo asi...

-Ha explotado!!! - dijo una muy impactada Matsumoto

-Si ya lo note

-Taicho que hacemos??

-Diles a todos que ocupen sus puestos de defense al parecer se trata de esos ryoka que todos esten alerta a cualquier cosa anormal que vean

-Si - dirigiendose a informalos

-(Que demonios pasa por que justo ahora!)

Habia un gran escandalo en todo la sociedad de almas, no habia descanso para nadie las 24 horas habia turnos para hacer guardia no sabian lo que ocurriria.

*Al dia siguiente*

-Waahhh - dio un enorme bostezo la teniente de la división 10

-Tsk... - irritado

-Taichooo -Algo dormida

-Que quieres Matsumoto

-Podemos descansar ya tengo sueño...

-Ya me di cuenta por tus bostezos y esas ojeras que tienes - señalando el rostro de su teniente

-Queeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! - saco de la nada un espejo y comenzo a lloriquear - Taichoooo vea lo que provoca - casi coldandose de la manga de su capitan

-Sueltame Matsumoto no exageres!!, como si no pudieras arreglarlo

-Tiene razón taicho - se puso de pie y saco de la nada una cajita de maquillaje quien sabe de donde, y comenzo a poner quien sabe que tanto en las ojeras, unos minutos despues... - Listo!! - grito energeticamente - Como me veo?

-Sin voltearla a ver - Como siempre

-Ehhh? como que como siempre taicho no ve que puse mi mayor esfuerzo

-Como puede ser eso posible tan solo pusiste maquillaje en esas ojeras

-No sea malo taichooo!!!

-Argh!! ya esta bien puedes irte a dormir yo me encargo del todo por el resto del dia pero regresa mañana temprano oiste!!

-Si, si taicho - ya saliendo de la oficina - no se desvele mucho o se quedara pequeño toda su vida - guiñandole el ojo

-Largate si no quieres que me arrepienta!!!

*Cerrando de golpe la puerta*

-Nunca cambiara esa Matsumoto - dejando escapar una leve sonrrisa

La tarde paso tranquila a pesar de la entrada de los ryoka no habia tenido reportes de bajas o información de haberlos localizado

-suspirando - Que perdida de tiempo, creo que estan exagerando la seguridad por unos inutiles ryoka

-Capitan Hitsugaya!! - se escucho un grito detras de la puerta - Con su permiso - se abrio la puerta dejando ver a un joven integrante de la división

-Que pasa - hablando como si nada

-Ah perdon por molestarlo, traigo informes del capitan general

-Que ocurre? - poniendose de pie

-Bueno no es muy urgente, es solo que la reunión de tenientes que cancelaron ayer se reanudara mañana en la mañana, se les asignara una tarea a cada teniente y se les informara de lo que hemos averiguado hasta el momento sobre esos ryoka

-Entiendo, yo le informare a Matsumo

-Con su permiso - Cerro la puerta y se retiro

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

*Al dia siguiente*

La puerta de la oficina de la división 10 se abrio de golpe

-Buenos dias taicho - hablo una muy contenta matsumoto - Ahhh - Estirandose - No sabe lo bien que dormi

-Hitsugaya la fulmino con la mirada, dandole a entender de que no lo molestara

-(Escalofrio) -Ah taicho que tenemos que hacer hoy - pregunto intentando se amable con el joven capitan

-Tu nada...

-Abrio los ojos como plato - Taicho que dijo?

-Que no escuchas te dije que no harias nada...

-Taichooo!!! - dijo casi llorando - que bueno es yo que crei que era un amargado

-A quien demonios le dices amargado!!, y no es lo que piensas tienes que asistir a la reunión de Tenientes que fue cambiada a hoy asi que ve de una vez

-Ehh?? pero esas reuniones son aburridas, a que hora empezara?

-Alrededor de medio dia

-Ehh pero si apenas amanecio hace unas horas por que tan pronto?

-Le dirijio una mirada fria - Es una orden

-Si taicho - poniendo la mano en su frente saludando estilo militar :D

*En la reunion de tenientes*

-Abrio la puerta corredisa

-Ahhh - suspiro la teniente de grandes pechos, mi taicho no me entiende

-Rangiku-san? - pregunto Hinamori sentada desde una esquina - Que haces aqui tan temprano?

-Ah Hinamori que sopresa verte aqui, amm pues que mi capitan dijo que no queria que llegara tarde y me mando aqui... y tu que haces aqui?

-Bajando la cabeza - Pues el capitan Aizen dijo que habria reunión y que no era necesario que hiciera el trabajo pendiente que el se encargaba asi que por eso vine tan pronto...

-Ya veo...

-Rangiku-san? soy mala como shinigami?

-Pero que tonterias dices Hinamori, claro que no.

-Entonces que hago mal... - con los ojos llorosos - Que hice para que el capitan Aizen dejara de hablarme derrepente

-Vamos no te pongas asi lo mas seguro es que solo este algo preocupado por la entrada de los ryokas eso es todo - poniendo una mano en su hombro

-sonrriendo - tienes razon gracias rangiku-san

-No hay problema.

-Por cierto como esta... - jugando con sus pulgares - ...Hitsugaya-kun?

-Eh? mi taicho supongo que tambien algo estrezado y cansado no ha dormido 2 dias seguidos

-Vaya ser capitan es dificil

-Si que lo es

-Pero estara bien Hitsugaya-kun?

-Claro no te preocupes - dandole un ligero golpe en la espalda

-Entiendo... gracias rangiku-san

-Eh? por que - la miraba estrañada

-No es nada - sonrriendole

-Oye Hinamori...

-Si dime

-Hay algo que he querido preguntarte

-Eh que cosa?

-Tu... que piensas de mi taicho?

-Eh de Hitsugaya-kun pues es mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo

-No me refiero a eso me refiero a que si lo ves de otra forma mas que de amigo? - dijo intentando ser muy directa

-Más que amigo? - No entendio nada

-Suspiro - (Vaya que eres aun muy inocente como dice mi taicho..) - Bueno te dire algo mi taicho te tiene un gran aprecio Hinamori y siempre hara lo posible por que no te ocurra nada...

-Enserio? Hitsugaya-kun dijo eso? - soltando una tiena sorrisa - No me lo creo por mas que me lo digas no me lo imagino diciendo algo asi su orgullo no se lo permite

-Bueno...... solo espero que tengas eso en mente

-Pero por que dices...

La puerta se habre al instante al parecer ya no eran las unicas renji llego tambien

-Abarai-kun! que pronto llegaste

-Vaya que te paso Teniente es extraño que llegues temprano - dijo la rubia burlandose

-tsk... que te importa rangiku - dijo el pelirojo -Ademas ya es hora... la que se equivoco eres tu

-Eh? ya paso tanto tiempo creo que se paso rapido el tiempo platicando contigo rangiku-san - dandole una tiena risita que hasta el mas amargado le ablandaria el corazón

Matsumoto se quedo algo extrañada con esa reacción era obio que le agradabla platicar con hinamori en verdad no conocia a nadie que no le agradara la compañia de la joven shinigami y aun mas por que ella de daba algunas explicaciones del comportamiento de su taicho despues de todo lo conocia mas que ella aunque fuese su mano derecha, poco sabia de los motivos por el cual su taicho intento con tanto esfuerzo ser miembro de los 13 escuadrones, era cierto que ella le dijo una vez que estuviera en esa academia para controlar esos poderes sobrenaturales que poseia pero habia algo que no entendia hasta hace no mucho entendio el por que su empeño de hacerce mas fuerte y llegar al rango de capitan...

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Taichoooo - se le acerco la shinigami con tono dulce que nadie creeria nunca que es ella**_

_**-El joven capitan arqueo una ceja - ¿Que rayos te pasa? estas borracha de nuevo**_

_**-Taicho!!! - levantandole la voz - ¿Usted cree que yo tomaria en horas de trabajo?**_

-_**¿En verdad quieres que te conteste? - cruzandose de brazos**_

_**-Taichoo por que es asi conmigo, por que no es amable con sus subordinados**_

_**-¿Por que habria de serlo? no quiero que me vean vulnerable y quieran sacar provecho de ello**_

_**-Pero taicho usted sabe que no haria algo asi despues de tanto trabajar juntos no intentaria aprovecharme (ademas de que aun no se de que es capaz)**_

_**-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?**_

_***Suspiro *- Esta bien me atrapo solo queria saber un poco mas de usted**_

_**-¿Como que? - mirandola fijamente con sus ojos color azul turquesa**_

_**-Bueno pues.... - la teniente se llevo un dedo a la boca como si estuviera pensando, pero en realidad sabia bien lo que le preguntaria**_

_**-Y bien?**_

_**-Ah lo tengo! Taicho por que decidio entrar a los 13 escuadrones es mas se convirtio en mi taicho rapidamente y eso que yo ya era shinigami cuando lo conoci**_

_**-¿Que tiene de malo que me convirtiera en capitan?**_

_**-Bueno no nada es solo que casi siempre todos los shinigamis tienen algun motivo por el cual entrar, no simple dicen me convertire en shinigami!!**_

_**-Ya entendi no soy retrasado, no tengo razon solo quise convertirme en shinigami es todo**_

_**-Vamos taicho digame puede confiar en mi - dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos**_

_**-No hay razón Matsumoto, simplemente si volvia al rukongai me iba estar sin nada que hacer nuevamente**_

_**-Eh? taicho pero que no tenia amigos y a su abuela**_

_**El shinigami se torno serio en ese momento, sin duda odiaba que le mencionar ese tipo de cosas y aun mas de esa manera tan imprudente que Matsumoto tenia... Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta**_

_**-Taicho? a donde va**_

_**-Estoy cansado avanza un poco el papeleo regresare mas tarde a terminarlo**_

_**-Espere!! - tomo la manga de su haori - antes de contesteme por favor no extraña a nadie del rukongai?**_

_**-No **_

_**-Por que? ¿que hay de su abuela?**_

_**Apreto los puños de inmediato - Ella no era mi verdadera abuela ¿Por que deberia extrañarla? - con tono frio**_

_**-Pero no la extraña ni un poquito?**_

_**-Por que extrañaria a alguien que ni siquiera existe ya**_

_**-A que se refiere? - algo confundida**_

_**-Ella... mi "abuela" murio hace mucho...**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Shiro-Chappy**_

_**Bueno dejo la continuacion si es lo mismo que en la serie lo repito de nuevo solo agregare mas hitsuhina a la historia... es raro dejar el fic en un flashback?? sigo con la duda O.o en fin es algo que me vino a la mente obio despues de leer manga juju**_

_**Dejen Reviews**__**!! **_

_**------Extra O.o--------**_

**_Shiro-chappy Time n_n_**

Hinamori: nee nee shiro-chan esta vez salimos más

Hitsugaya: Si ya me di cuenta

Hinamori: vamos animate

Hitsugaya: Que es esto? -tomando un cuaderno del suelo mientras lo lee

Hinamori: Que es?

Hitsugaya:[shock] Nada importante...

Hinamori: Puedo ver?

Hitsugaya: No puedes!!

Hinamori: Por que!! shiro-chan

Hitsugaya: [Continua leyendo]

Hinamori: Vamos parece que es intesante deja ver - echandose encima de el...

Hitsugaya: Que no quitate de encima Hinamori!!

Shiro-Chappy: Oigan que estan haciendo - viendolos en semejante escena :3

Hinamori: Oh eres tu!! - gracias por hacer el fic - reverencia

Shiro-chappy: oh de nada [sonrrojo], Oye Shiro-chan que rayos haces con mi libreto!!

Hitsugaya: Es tuyo!!!

Hinamori: Es un avance?

Shiro-chappy: Si son avaces del capitulo que sigue e incluso esta incluido el final del fic al final del cuaderno

Hitsugaya: [Ojeando rapidamente]

Shiro-chappy: Oye deja eso aun es muy pronto!!

Hitsugaya: Aqui esta! [leyendo para si] - Final HitsuHina de el comienzo del fin... que yo hago que!! [poniendose rojo completamente]

Shiro-chappy: Maldición muy tarde...

Hinamori: [Arrebatandole el cuaderno a Hitsugaya] - Que es eso?

Shiro-chappy: Ah no Hinamori tu no por favor!!

Hinamori: ......

Hitsugaya: Hinamori?

Shiro-chappy: Hinamori-chan? estas bien acercandose a ella

Hinamori: Oye... me puedes explicar...

Shiro-chappy: Oh no!!!

Hitsugaya: Lo vio no es posible!!

Hinamori: Oye me pueden explicar.............Que es HitsuHina?

*Caida estilo anime*

Shiro-chappy: Creo que aun es muy pronto para ella Shiro-chan T.T

Hitsugaya: Asi es ella...... y quien demonios te dejo llamarme Shiro-chan!!

Shiro-chappy: Vamos no es para tanto

Hitsugaya: Si lo es!! no te permito que me llames asi oiste

Shiro-chappy: Deja de quejarte!!! no me hagas enojar o acortare tu aparicion en el fic me oiste!!!

Hitsugaya: [asustado] Esta bien...

Shiro-chappy: Bwajajajaja - [lo que el no sabe es que lo necesito para seguir la historia n_n]


	7. Tragedia

_**La shinigami se quedo helada no esperaba esa respuesta y solto de inmediato la manga de su capitan - Taicho perdon no sabia que...**_

_**-No importa hace mucho de eso, cuando me gradue de la academia regrese a visitarla pero los vecinos de ella me dijeron que murio unos meses despues que deje de visitarla debido a la academia...**_

_**-Pero taicho por que nadie se lo informo?**_

_**-No habia nadie Matsumoto...... todos.... todos en el distrito del rukongai no me dirigian una palabra, no se si era por mi apariencia o por que me portaba frio con todos pero nadie fue capaz de decirme nada acerca de ella... Me entere de que se fue deprimiendo cada vez más desde que me fui que ya no salia como antes y que casi no comia, hasta que una mañana cuando fueron a visitarla ya era tarde... Las unicas personas que me hablaban en ese entonces eran Hinamori y mi abuela... me prometi a mi mismo que no dejaria que le pasara nada de nuevo a las personas que mas quiero.**_

_**Matsumoto comprendio todo al instante, entendio la razón por la cual el entro en los 13 escuadrones era por ella... Hinamori era su unica razón lo unico que le daba sentido a su vida, la unica persona por la que seguia esforzandose tanto, no queria perderla a ella también.**_

_**-Bien me retiro entoces - alejandose de ella**_

_**-Taicho! - dijo levantando la voz de nuevo**_

_**-Que..**_

_**-Usted... que piensa de Hinamori**_

_**-Hitsugaya se detuvo en seco - Yo..... Matare a culquiera que intente hacerle daño **_

_**Ella quedo impactada al oir esto, era cierto que el queria hacerce fuerte para ser capaz de protejerla de cualquier cosa pero... habia algo que no la dejaba del todo conforme, que era precisamente lo que ocultaba el frio y calculador capitan.**_

_**End Flash Back**_

La reunión continuo estaban reunidos todos y cada uno de los tenientes de los 13 escuadrones menos el del 13vo el cual aun no tenia un teniente..

Un miembro del 4to escuadron se encontraba dando el informe de bajas que se habian dado despues de al entrada de los ryoka..

-Undecimo escuadron, tercer oficial, Madarame Ikkaku y el quinto oficial, Ayasegawa Yumichika ambos oficiales de alto rango han abandonado las filas a causa de lesiones graves, actualmente se investiga el estado de los demás escuadrones.

El silencio continuo despues de esas palabras para ellos el hecho de que derrotaran a oficiales era demasiado para unos simples ryoka sin embargo las malas noticias continuaron.

-Sin embargo, sobre el undécimo escuadrón, nos han informado de que practicamente ha sido aniquilado.

-No pude ser - dijo una muy sorprendida hinamori - (como es posible, todos los miembros de ese escuadron son especialista en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tendrian por que tener pobrema a que clase de enemigo nos estamos enfrentando?)

-En sólo pocas horas tras la intrusión ¿Ya hay tantas bajas? - comento el teniente de la novena

-Tsk... son pateticos - dijo el de la segunda

-Hasta el momento, hemos confirmado a tres ryoka que estan en dirección hacia aqui, pero desde hace varias horas no podemos sentir su fuerza y no sabemos en donde puedan estar..

-Se esta poniendo bastante serio... ¿No, Abarai-kun? - dijo hinamori dirigiendo la mirada a renji que hace tan solo unos instantes se encontraba detras de ella.

-Abarai-kun?

El shinigami habia salido despues de la noticia dejando a una preocupada hinamori, la reunión tuvo fin despues de unas horas todos los tenientes regresaron a sus respectivas divisiones exepto el de la 10ma, 5ta y 3ra.

-Kira-kun sabes a donde pudo ir Abarai-kun?

-El shinigami nego con la cabeza - Renji lleva muchos dias extraño desde que volvio de la misión de capturar a Kuchiki Rukia

-Seguro anda por ahi no te preocupes Hinamori

-Si, tal vez tengas razón - tornandose triste

-Hinamori-kun, yo te avisare si se algo de Abarai-kun esta bien?

-Si gracias Kira-kun - no muy convincente

-Bien bien - dijo matsumoto cruzandose de brazos - Que tal si nos tomamos el resto del dia libre

-Eh? Lo siento Rangiku-san pero tengo que informarle todo a mi capitan ademas no quisiera que se molestara

-Mmmm entiendo entiendo ¡bien! no hay problema - abrazando a kira - muy bien iremos nosotros dos entonces

-Ehhh por que yo - quejandose

-Ah vamos, vamos tu no tienes excusa estoy segura de que Gin entendera - llevandose a rastras a Kira

+Ya en la tarde+

-Al fin logre escaparme de esa mujer - entrando en su escuadron

-Vaya vaya hasta que por fin llegas Izuru - dijo Ichimaru con una gran sonrrisa en su cara como siempre

-Taicho me estaba esperando?

-Bueno, es solo que llego una orden hace poco y te necesitaba para que te hicieras cargo - entregandole el papel

-Kira leyo la nota al parecer habian localizado a un ryoka que se encontraba pelando y era necesario que fuesen a deterlo

-Taicho pero ubiera mandado a alguien y no me ubiese estado esperando esto es urgente

-Oh en serio, que tonto soy no me di cuenta, en fin podrias hacerte cargo Izuru

-Si - saliendo de la oficina

El capitan de la tercera solo formo una gran sonrrisa una aun mas grande de la que siempre muestra, fuera de las oficinas kira iba en busca del ryoka junto aun pequeño grupo de oficiales de su escuadron, se llevo una gran sorpresa al tan solo encontrar a alguien en la zona de batalla y no era precisamente el ryoka, si no el Teniente Abarai quien al parecer habia tenido una pelea con este.

-Abarai-kun!! imposible fue derrotado

-Teniente Kira ¿que hacemos? ¿seguimos al ryoka? no debe de haber ido muy lejos - dijo un miembro del tercer escuadron

-No. Lo primero es atender las heridas del teniente Abarai, llevenlo de inmediato a que le traten esas heridas rapido!!

-Como usted diga - levantando lentamente al shinigami que yacia inconsiente

-(Maldición como es posible que derrotaran a Abarai) ¿Son tan fuertes esos ryoka? , como sea tengo que informarle de esto a Hinamori-kun

+Oficina del 5to escuadron+

-Con su permiso - abre la puerta para encontrar todo en completo silencio

-Eh? pero donde esta el Capitan Aizen?

Dio varias vueltas alrededor esperando encontrar alguna nota o algo que le diera una pista de donde podria estar su capitan, hasta que entro un joven alto de cabello corto y negro.

-Teniente Hinamori

-Eh? a eres tu Takashi ocurre algo malo?

El chico baja la mirada y asiente - si

-Que pasa - dijo algo exaltada

-Traigo un mensaje del Teniente Kira, han encontrado al Teniente Abarai Renji sin embargo se enfrento a un ryoka y esta gravemente herido actualmente se encuentra en el 6to escuadron, me dijeron que le informara de inmediato.

La chica entro en shock y salio de inmediato dejando a su subordinado algo sorprendido de tal reacción, la chica corria rapidamente sin siquiera seguir por los pasillos decidio tomar un atajo por los techos del sereitei... -Abarai-kun - dejo salir en un susurro - (¿por que?, por que fuiste en busca de los ryoka por tu cuenta? tiene algo que ver esto con la ejecución de Rukia-san?).

No muy lejos se encontraba un joven shinigami de cabello blanco, el cual contemplaba el cielo nocturno despues de un dia duro de trabajo, habia dejado a un oficial a cargo ya que aunque se lo pidiera a matsumoto terminaria largandose de ahi e iria a beber, aunque se estuviese en plena guerra esa mujer no entendia lo que era responsabilidad, pero habia algo que lo inquietaba eran los recientes encuentras entre Ichimaru y Aizen, estaban actuando algo extraños pero al parecer Ichimaru era la causa de que Aizen estuviera asi, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto y no le preocupaba mucho Aizen por que sabia que con su rango seria capaz de defenderse por si mismo si algo resultara mal le preocupaba "ella" era tan inocente y confiada que tal vez nunca sospecharia nada tenia que decirle acerca de lo que sospechaba pero no podia por que siempre se la pasaba pegada a Aizen y cuando no estaba con el siempre estaba con Kira, o Matsumoto no podia mencionarle nada con esos dos a su lado y mucho menos si se trataba de Ichimaru, sacandolo de sus pensamientos sintio de nuevo el reiatsu de hinamori que se movia a gran velocidad, por que siempre tenia que estar corriendo?, pero creyo que esa era una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella no sentia ninguna otra presencia con ella era el momento perfecto para decirle todas sus sospechas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a seguir a Hinamori.

+En algun lugar del 6to Escuadron+

Hinamori entro rapidamente deteniendose en cuanto vio a renji en el suelo aun con restros de sangre en el

-Hinamori-kun - dijo kira

-Abarai -ku...n - dijo la chica mientras sentia que la voz se le iba

-Perdon Hinamori-kun, yo le encontre en ese estado, si le hubiese encontrado antes y me hubiera unido a la batalla...

Hinamori nego con la cabeza mientras unas pocas lagrimas salian de sus ojos - No kira-kun no es tu culpa

-Esta bien, de todos modos tengo que ir a avisarle al cuarto escuadrón, hare que envíen una unidad avanzada de recuperación

-No sera necesario - dijo Byakuya que aparecio justo detras de Hinamori - Ambos voltearon a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros

-Capitan Kuchiki - volteo a verlo Hinamori

-Encierrenlo en la celda de retención

-Pe...ro , Abarai-kun ha luchado el solo contra los Ryoka, y aun asi!

-No quiero excusas, luchar solo en un combate implica la posibilidad de perder, y eso es algo inaceptable, no necesito a personas como el que no son capaces de entender eso.... me da asco el tan solo verle, llevenselo ahora mismo - dandose la vuelta disponiendose a salir del lugar

-Espere un momento por favor! - dijo una exaltada Hinamori - lo dice como si Abarai-kun fuese

-Para - la detuvo kira

-¿Kira-kun? - lo vio algo extrañada

Byakuya los vio friamente a ambos hasta que kira hizo reverencia y se disculpo, Hinamori no tuvo opcion e hizo lo mismo aunque sintiera que debia defender a Renji por ser tratado como cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento mucho - se disculpo la shinigami

El capitan del 6to escuadron salio de ahi no muy contento que digamos

-Hinamori-kun... - volteo a verlo la chica - tenemos que seguir las reglas dijo este - tendremos que llevarlo a la celda de retención...

-Pero!!

-Ohhhh, que miedo - interrumpio una voz muy conocida

-Capitan Ichimaru!! - volteo Hinamori

-Por que tiene que dar siempre esa mala impresion cada vez que habla?, el capitan del 6to. escuadron tiene que imponer miedo como siempre.. no se preocupen, yo informare al cuarto escuadron ahora mismo.

-En verdad?

-Claro, vamos acompañame Izuru

-Si

Ambos shinigamis se fueron, Hinamori hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, fuera de ahi el peliblanco habia observado todo sospechando aun mas de Ichimaru, ¿Por que tanta preocupación de la nada?, su vista se enfoco de nuevo en Hinamori la cual notaba perdida en sus pensamientos asi que decidio ir y sacarla de este, con un simple paso fue de estar lejos de la habitación donde estos se encontraban a detras de la espalda de Hinamori...

-Ahhh, esta vez el idiota de abarai quedo hecho un desastre - exclamo el joven capitan - haciendo reaccionar a hinamori haciendo que ella se de la vuelta hacia el

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Oye oye que yo tambien soy capitan estas segura de querer llamarme asi?

-Eso no importa ¿¡¡se puede saber como hacen todos los capitanes para acercarse sin hacer ni un solo ruido!!? ¡¿Ademas se puede saber que estabas haciendo a mis espaldas Hitsugaya-kun?!. Ah claro, ¿Que haces aqui... Hitsugaya-kun y sin tu teniente?

-He venido a hacerte una advertencia - tornandose serio de nuevo

-¿Una advertencia?

-Ten cuidado con el tercer escuadrón

-Con el tercer escuadron? te refieres a Kira-kun?

-Te hablo de ichimaru - fulminandola con la mirada - Aun no se que pensar de Kira...Creo que por ahora, ser prudentes no nos va a hacer daño, especialmente con el...

-Entiendo...

-Bien tengo que irme, despues de este incidente se convoco a una junta urgente, lo mas probable es que a ustedes se les informe de eso tambien asi que deberias ir de inmediato a tu escuadron y esperar ordenes - dandose la vuelta

-Pero Abarai-kun!!

-No te preocupes por el, no esta en peligro de muerte ademas lo atenderan los del cuarto escuadron pronto o no?

-Esta bien.... pero lo hare una vez que curen a Abarai-kun...

-suspirando - Haz lo que quieras... pero ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho - saliendo del lugar

-Ah! Hitsugaya-kun...

-Huh?

-Gracias por preocuparte...- sonrriendole

-¿Quien se preocupa? solo crei que debia decirtelo...- El shinigami desaparecio con el shumpo de nuevo

En el primer escuadron una vez mas se encontraban reunidos todos los capitanes donde se encontraba el comandante general dando informes de los recientes incidentes.

-Hemos llegado al punto de perder a un teniente de los trece escuadrones guardianes de la corte, este asunto ya está fuera del alcance de los rangos menores de los escuadrones, por lo tanto teniendo en cuenta la situación voy a olvidarme de las anteriores acciones independientes de Ichimaru.

-Muy amable de su parte - dijo con su tipica sonrrisa en su rostro.

-Es más, doy permiso a todos los oficiales nuevos, incluidos los tenientes para llevar sus Zanpakutho en todo momento y liberarlas en caso de un posible enfrentamiento...

-Señores!! esto es la guerra, por ahora regresen a sus respectivos escuadrones y mantenganse alerta a cualquier actividad sospechoza pueden retirarse...

-Ichimaru - lo detuvo aizen - no creas que me convence tu teatrito aun no me has convencido a mi

-Ohhh que miedo capitan del 5to escuadron, ademas no se de que me esta hablando

-No te quitare la vista de encima asi que no intentes nada extraño

Ambos capitanes se retiraron dejando a un muy preocupado Hitsugaya

-(Maldición que rayos pasa Aizen por que demonios no dices nada!!)

+En la celda de retención+

Hinamori se encontraba al lado de la cama de renji solo viendolo con tristeza preguntandose nuevamente si hizo todo esto por ella despues de todo se conocian desde hace mucho era normal que no quisiera que le pasara nada.. -Una voz le hablo sacandola de sus pensamientos la joven volteo a ver extrañada al ver a uno de sus subordinados fuera de la celda.

-Teniente Hinamori!! tenemos ordenes especiales de guerra por favor dirijase al escuadron 5 para informes.

-Ordenes especiales de guerra?

La alarma comenzo a sonar y todos los shinigamis asumian sus respectivas posiciones..

En el quinto escuadron Hinamori estaba siendo informada sobre las recientes ordenes.

-Primero, se permite a todos los oficiales, incluidos los tenientes, llevar sus Zanpakutho en todo momento, Segundo se permite la liberación de las Zanpakutho en caso de enfrentamiento dentro de la Corte, este es un comunicado oficial del capitan del primer escuadron y comandante general de los 13 escuadrones Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-sama

-Entiendo - contesto ella

El shinigami se retiro

Que esta pasando... ordenes de guerra, permiso para llevar las espadas, no hace falta que nos dejer llevar las Zanpakutho... es mejor que haya paz pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa, me preocupa la advertencia de Hitsugaya-kun... hace mucho que no lo veia asi de serio en verdad el capitan Ichimaru estara escondiendo algo? me preocupa me pregunto si el capitan aizen sabra algo...

-Sera mejor preguntarle mañana...

La shinigami se dispuso a ir a dormir sin embargo no pudo consiliar el sueño cuando intentaba dejar su mente en blanco la advertencia de Hitsugaya volvia a su mente dejandola aun mas inquieta las horas pasaron y continuaba inquieta dentro de su futon...

-Es inutil - dijo ella dando un gran suspiro - sera mejor preguntarle al Capitan Aizen que es lo que opina tal vez me de algun consejo y asi podre calmarme un poco...

+Ya cerca de su dormitorio+

Que hago que hago - dando vueltas alrededor - es cierto que vine por que queria preguntarle pero que tal si aun sigue dormido tal vez se enoje o diga que soy una molestia...- miles de opciones se le vinieron a la mente a hinamori hasta que una voz la llamo..

-Que ocurre Hinamori-kun? - pregunto Aizen desde dentro

-Lo siento - dijo abriendo la puerta

-Por que vienes aqui a estas horas? queda poco para que amanezca

-Se que puede ser un poco maleducado por mi parte, pero... ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento por favor? le prometo no ser una molestia - cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-¿Crees que voy a escudarme en la educación para librarme de ti?

-No

-¿Tan frio te parezco?

-Claro que no

-Entonces, vamos pasa hoy a sido un dia muy duro, podemos hablar de lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor. N/A [todas te odiamos maldito Aizen!!!]

Los minutos pasaron y se formo un silencio un tanto incomodo entre ellos hasta que el hablo...

-¿Que pasa? ¿no querias que hablaramos?

-Si es solo...

-¿Como se encuentra Abarai-kun?

-Bueno, no creo que su vida corra peligro.. -eso fue lo que Hitsugaya-kun me dijo penso para si

-Me alegro... esa reunión de capitanes tampoco es nada de lo que preocuparse... lo unico que me preocupo un poco es que el Capitan Kuchiki pidió que destitueran a Abarai-kun pero rechazaron su propuesta, una vez que se recupere, podra volver a su escuadrón inmediatamente.

-Capitan Aizen...

-¿Si?

-No le molestare, asi que ¿le importa que me quede aqui obsercandolo? ¿O le molesto?

-No, no me importa

El resto de la noche continuo tranquilamente, pero a la teniente le pesaban los ojos no habia dormido nada despues de todo hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo completamente dormida, el sol comenzo a salir iluminando lentamente el sereitei fuera del donde ella se encontraba dormida se encontraba aizen que salio del lugar sin embargo no se encontraba solo despues de alejarse alguien mas parecia estar rondando el lugar...

_Ten cuidado con el tercer escuadron en especial con el... y no dejes que Aizen salga solo a ningun lado.... ¿Por que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Respondeme! Hitsugaya-kun!!..._

_-_Oh no - se levanto de golpe al parecer solo estaba soñando estaba algo confundida no estaba en su habitación, hasta que recordo lo ocurrido...

-Lo siento mucho parece que me quede dormida y... ¿eh? - el relog comenzo a sonar era tarde demasiado tarde - Oh no!! llegare tarde a la reunion - tomo su katana y salio de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en el decimo escuadron.

Abriendo la puerta aun con sueño entro Hitsugaya avanzo por la oficina aun con los ojos algo cerrados odiaba tener reunion tan temprano se dirio a su escritorio para ver los pendientes cuando resbala con algo ubiese caido de no ser por que se sujeto del escritorio..

-Que rayos!! - abrio completamente los ojos debido a la pequeña sorpresa...

Vio alrededor y para su sorpresa se encontro a su teniente tirada en el suelo con varias botellas alrededor..

-Matsu....!!! - la ira se apodero de el iba a gritarle pero no queria comenzar desde temprano la dejo ahi y decidio regresar despues... a las afueras de la división el joven capitan contemplaba el amanecer hasta que noto una precencia esta vez no era la de Hinamori era... no habia duda ere ese maldito de Ichimaru pero que hacia por esos rumbos tan temprano?

-Se puso de pie y fue a seguirlo - Que rayos tramas Ichimaru!! - continuo persiguiendolo hasta llegar cerca de donde habia ocurrido el incidente de Abarai y vaya que era notorio por que habia quedado un desastre alrededor sin mencionar que destruyeron unos cuantos edificios despues Ichimaru se detuvo en seco el joven Capitan tan solo se detuvo y se escondio tras un edificio menos mal ocultaba su reiatsu o si no ya lo habrian descubierto, - ¿Se abra dado cuenta?- Ichimaru desaparecio frente a sus ojos Hitsugaya se puso a buscar su reiatsu pero se habia esfumado por completo al parecer tambien oculto su reiatsu.. Pensativo se quedo en ese lugar intentando encontrar algo que lo guiara hacia ese maldito de Ichimaru, un grito lo saco de su trance pero no cualquiera era ella...- Hinamori!!- alcanzo a salir un pequeño grito de los labios del capitan no escucho muy bien lo que grito pero no le importaba eso , fue corriendo hacia esa direcion.. -Que habra pasado... un ryoka? o tal vez ese maldito de Ichimaru- se habra topado con Hinamori pero era imposible se encontraban a escasos metros de donde se hacian las reuniones de rutina de los tenientes Ichimaru no era idiota para hacer algo asi... y a mitad del dia!! , se detuvo rapitamente en un techo habia un grupo de shinigamis reunidos al parecer eran los tenientes pero y Hinamori busco hacia los lados hasta que la vio arrodillada en el suelo temblorosa todos los shinigamis estaban a su alrededor observandola - ¿Que rayos paso? inspecciono el lugar lentamente hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un solo lugar en especifico se quedo en shock al ver a Aizen atravesado por su propia Zampakutho y colgando de una de las paredes de los edificios, pero como era posible alguien de su rango habia sido asesinado de nuevo algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y era Hinamori de nuevo...

-Has sido tu!! - grito la shinigami corriendo rapidamente mientras desenfundaba su espada

-Hitsugaya volteo su mirada hacia donde ella se dirigia a toda velocidad - ¡Ichimaru! cuando habia llegado - eso era lo de menos volteo de nuevo hacia hinamori esperando no hiciera alguna tonteria... se sorprendio aun mas al ver a Kira interceptarla con su espada, sin embargo hinamori se exedio liberando su zampakuto tobiume para quitarlo del camino incluso si este fuera kira o cualquier otra persona, Kira termino haciendo lo mismo liberando a wabizuke mientras daba un salto para atacarla, -Hinamori! - alcanzo a decir Hitsugaya mientras se acerco a toda velocidad al lugar interceptando el ataque de Kira con su katana mientras que con el pie bajo la zampakutho de hinamori al suelo.

-Ni se les ocurra moverse - dijo de nuevo friamente

-Hitsugaya-kun!

-Hinamori ¡¿cres que las cosas estan como para que empiecen a pelearse usando las espadas?! , no crees que primero deberiamos bajar al Capitan Aizen de ahi? - mirandola a los ojos

-La teniente solo bajo la cabeza desviando su mirada

-Yo preparare el informe para el comandante general, metanlos en una celda, llevenselos.

Ambos shinigamis fueron arrestados mientras los sacaban de ahi Hinamori miraba furiosa a Ichimaru mietras este tenia esa sonrrisa de siempre al parecer no importandole lo ocurrido.

-Los siento, Capitan-san del decimo escuadron, has tenido que perder el tiempo conmigo.

-Ichimaru. Estabas a punto de matar a Hinamori - Sabiendo perfectamente la forma de atacar de Shinsou

-Ohh no se de que me hablas capitan-san

-Sera mejor que te avise, si le haces un solo rasguño a Hinamori... Te matare.

-Oh que miedo... habra que vigilarla bien de cerca, no sea que los malos le hagan daño..

Guardias llegaron al lugar debido a las recientes explosiones causadas por Tobiume, ellos se quedaron impactados igualmente al ver a Aizen muerto..

-Bajen al Capitan Aizen de ahi - dijo mietras se iba pasando justo al lado de Ichimaru

Despues de redactar el informe al comandate general le pidieron a ciertos shinigamis ir a investigar la habitacion de Aizen esperando encontrar algo que les diera pista de su asesinato dirigido por el Capitan Hitsugaya que se ofrecio a ir..

Al entrar comenzaron a buscar por todos lados incluyendolo a el, pero no encontraban nada hasta que Hitsugaya noto algo un tanto extraño algo se asomaba debajo del relog que tenia en en un mueble de su habitación levanto el relog y vio una carta al darle la vuelta se sorprendio al ver a quien iba dirigido el sobre...

_**Para: Hinamori Momo**_

_**Continuara**_

Nota de la autora: Oh bueno aqui otra parte la verdad esta siendo algo tedioso leer la historia de nuevo y mas por que tengo que mencionar al malnacido de Aizen pero tiene que salir ¬¬ en fin la verdad creo que no esta gustando mi fic por que casi no hay reviews :S en fin me gustaria su opinion que les parece que no etc. si deberia continuarlo o si soy una verguenza para fanfiction... espero sus reviews

Extra O.o

Shiro-chappy time n_n

_**Shiro-chappy: Oh rayos **_

_**Hitsugaya: y ahora que pasa...**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Nada...**_

_**Hitsugaya: Vamos eres mala para mentir dime**_

_**Shiro-chappy: la verdad es que no me gusto escribir acerca de este capitulo pasaron muchas cosas las cuales todos ya saben**_

_**Hitsugaya: como que todos saben osea que esto iba a pasar de todos modos!!**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Si U.U**_

_**Hitsugaya: Oh vaya bueno la verdad espero que mejore esto [sacando un cuaderno de su haori]**_

_**Shiro-chaapy: Oye hasta cuando me regresaras mi libreto no quiero que veas avaces de acuerdo!! Hinamori dile algo!!**_

_**Hinamori: Aizen taicho...**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Hinamori?**_

_**Hitsugaya: Es inutil yo intente hablarle pero no reacciona**_

_**Hinamori: Aizen taicho...**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Oye reacciona!! no te pongas triste por ese infeliz que despues.... oh mejor me callo**_

_**Hitsugaya: Que despues que!!**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Nada olvidalo**_

_**Hitsugaya: dime o te obligare**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Nunca me sacaras la informacion!!**_

_**Hitsugaya: entonces dame ese libreto!!**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Jamas!! bwajaja**_

_**Hitsugaya: No me obligues [sacando a Hyourinmaru]**_

_**Shiro-chappy: no me amenaces con tu kanata o cambiare el final que ya leiste y pondre el nombre de Kira en lugar del tuyo**_

_**Hitsugaya: ya esta bien [guardandola]**_

_**Hinamori: Aizen taicho :(**_

_**Hitsugaya: Odio verla asi...**_

_**Shiro-chappy: ohh shiro-chan eres tan tierno [acariciandole la cabeza]**_

_**Hitsugaya: Deja de hacer eso o moriras!!**_

_**Shiro-chappy: ohh vaya parece que hare que kira aparezca mas **_

_**Hitsugaya: ya esta bien **_

_**Shiro-chappy: No te preocupes shiro-chan ya veras que todo saldra bien n_n**_

_**Hitsugaya: eso espero...**_

**_Dejen Reviews n_n_**


End file.
